


换装娃娃

by wxiangxiaow



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 饭吹画的吸血鬼肯吃衍生，吸血鬼kenchi*血仆鱼，炼铜描述有且非常多请自主避雷！！！！！分清纸片人和现实生活非常重要！！！！逻辑完蛋去了不必想念他！！！要问为什么问就是因为橘鱼是主线！！！都给我去看饭吹神仙画画！
Relationships: Sano Reo/Tachibana Kenchi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	换装娃娃

1.

谁都知道橘最近新买了一个东方奴隶。

因为他是在拍卖场买下来的，人类举办的那种。

这倒是很罕见的，毕竟大部分血族参加拍卖会只是为了消遣无聊的夜间时光，用华丽的服装包裹自己，坐在最高的位置观看人类之间的争夺。对他们来说，活的时间太久了，一般的拍品只不过是稍微带点生活气息的日用品，又亦或是前不久在街角攀谈过的艺术家曾经试图向他们兜售过的作品。

所以橘买下一个奴隶的事情足已成为一个了不起的谈资。

“那个小男孩长的一副东方面孔，黑色头发，穿着那什么，什么服，就是从上到下裹得严严实实的，看起来就像是被卷起来的饼，但是露出来的手脚又细细的，娃娃一样。”门客们在窃窃私语，橘自然听得到，不过他也没有太在意这些流言，毕竟到现在为止消息的正确性还在正轨上。

比较麻烦的是怀里的这位，也就是那个“东方奴隶”。

无论从体型还是面对危险的反应都足以说明这并不是拍卖场的把戏，这确实是货真价实的东方小男孩，但拍卖场仍然试图美化了一些细节，比如说他身上这身明显是女装的衣服，还有他的来历，这可不是什么家道中落家的孩子。橘摸着自己的下巴，怀里的男孩闭着眼屈着身体，呼吸急促，显然已经到了身体承受的极限。

说回来，昨晚被带出场的时候就已经被饿了不久吧？橘记得笼子上的黑布被掀开的时候，男孩已经维持不住跪着的姿势了，屁股坐在铁杆上，双手撑在大腿中间，手里拿着长鞭的拍卖师抽打着笼子试图让男孩跪回原位，男孩反而是和受惊的兔子一样往反方向躲，双腿晾着，全靠手臂和躯体挪动，挂在脚踝上的铃铛叮当作响，撩动着在场所有人的心思。

示弱的男孩当即激起了人们的施虐欲，拍卖师见状便放弃了教训擅自活动的拍品，转而介绍这个奴隶的与众不同——东方人，即使在东方人中也是长的漂亮的类型，曾经是小少爷被娇生惯养，腿脚不便根本逃不出十米的距离，雏儿，使用起来一定别有风味，拍卖师没有把话挑明，给出了1500个金币的起拍价。

1500个金币，这是3个普通奴隶的价格，虽说拍卖场一口承应还有附加的几套东方衣服，但是大家都心知肚明这个男孩怕是活不到穿其他衣服的时候。

橘坐直了身体，身世悲惨被卖到拍卖场的小男孩有很多，橘并不是慈善家，也对拍卖场擅长的给男孩穿女装的行为并不感冒，东方人的黑发虽然能添加异域风情，但仍然不值得他揽下一个麻烦。但是小男孩身上的味道实在是勾人，若隐若现的甜味从被布料包裹的缝隙里飘出来，橘被挑逗得心痒，举起了手里的牌子，用3000个金币拍下了男孩。

后来的故事便没有什么可稀奇的了，既然是被作为性的用途被出售，橘当然也不会故作清高。仆人把笼子里的男孩抱到到了床上便掩上门离开，橘进门的时候便看到包裹在层层布料里男孩侧着身子睡得死死的，眉头还皱着。橘觉得这样的表情和他的年龄不太匹配，伸手去想要抚平额头，却不想自己的体温把小孩惊醒。

既然人都醒了，橘便强行把男孩按在床上舒展身体，用手去抠男孩的后穴。男孩不会说英语，眼眶里聚集着泪，想要挣扎又不够力气，嘴里反反复复捣腾的就是两句“不要”“不可以”；橘听着心烦，抬头直视男孩的棕色眼睛，血族特有的魅惑之眼瞬间起效，男孩嘴里的哭喊化成了呻吟，依然是两句“不要”“不可以”，这回是软软的声音带着千回百转的尾音。橘很满意，他手里握着男孩的脚踝，男孩多年不曾走路，小腿比同年人纤细，脚踝上挂着的铃铛也显得更加可爱，橘一只手握着两只脚踝往上推，让男孩的膝盖贴着自己的胸口，自己则将阴茎捅进了后穴里。

即使有了魅惑之眼，男孩仍然不太能适应自己被冷冰冰的巨物进入，橘扒开了男孩的衣领，一边撞击一边啃食着苍白的皮肤，橘在此之前并没有近距离地接触过东方人，他总觉得男孩身上有种特殊的香气，让人食欲大开。他把男孩抱起在怀里，男孩的上半身暴露在空气里，仅靠腰带堪堪挂在身上，橘一口咬在男孩的锁骨上，獠牙轻而易举地刺入皮肤，血液顺着路径流入口中，确实是橘以前没有尝过的味道。

......当了这么久的血族还能一不小心把人吸到半死不活说出去真的是丢人丢到家了啊，橘扶额，怀里的男孩仍然没有要醒来的意思，而很明显自己的消息已经传播到了大陆的各个角落，只是一天就把人玩死了显然有损几百年好不容易立下的优雅形象。

而且难得遇到一个味道还挺对自己胃口的人类。

橘想了一下，招来一把匕首，在自己的食指划下一道口子，送到男孩嘴边。

那么，烙印打在哪好呢？橘摸摸下巴，突然有了主意。

就打在大腿内侧吧。

2.

男孩再醒来的时候发现自己还在那张大床上，身上仍然还是那身衣服，只不过再帮他穿衣服的这个人显然不能够懂得和服的穿法，胡乱把自己塞进了布料就了事。男孩撑起了上半身，室内一片黑暗，没有其他人。

昨天发生了什么？上半身跟被马车碾过一样的疼，他按着自己的太阳穴，试图复盘记忆。

而脑海只给他一个黑白噪点的画面，他甚至想不起自己为什么在这，是从哪里来的。

“Reo。”有人在说话。

男孩抬头，看到一个高大的身影，他歪歪头，不能明白是否在叫自己。

“把他带下去洗洗，两个小时后做好出门的准备。”橘回头吩咐道，狐朋狗友们的消息灵通得很，非要他带新的血仆来宴会上，说是要见识一下东方人的魅力；然而他花了一天的时间也没有找到会穿那一身衣服的仆人，最后让人把拍卖场的驯养师抓了回来。

见到驯养师的时候男孩明显停滞了一下，虽然不记得具体的事情，但这个人总是给他一种需要逃开的印象，他躲在女仆长的背后，拽着女仆长的裙摆不肯松手。女仆长虽然不能理解其中的缘由，但也觉得小孩看起来有点可怜，于是解下发带蒙住了他的眼睛，一边低声安慰，一边让驯养师速战速决。

经历了一通鸡飞狗跳以后总算是把和服穿好了，男孩眼睛红红的被女仆长梳头，洗过的黑色头发被逐一捋好，乖乖拢在额上和耳边，最后再在耳边别上红色发饰。橘上下打量坐在木制轮椅上被推来的男孩，最后让人取下了铃铛和白色的二趾袜。

3.

橘走进会场的时候成功吸引了所有人的注意，他左手抱着一个黑发的东方娃娃，穿着一身红底花纹的东方衣服，没有穿袜子的小脚在衣服下摆晃悠。娃娃显然没有见过这样的大场面，从进门开始就抱着橘的脖子，把脸埋在橘的颈窝里不肯见人。

今晚的主题也就是相互交换一下情报，炫耀下自己的新收藏，橘对这种活动一向是重在参与，他对于收藏一般物品的兴趣并不大，而他的宝贝孤本们也不讨他人的喜，久而久之大家都默认他就是个看热闹的。

但是今天不一样，血仆当然也算可以炫耀的行列，漂亮的、少见的东方血仆尤其值得拿出来让他人羡慕，橘把男孩放在台子上，自己在一旁和前来搭话的人交谈。

“这就是你买的奴隶？叫什么名字？”土田凑过来，他不过就是一天犯懒不想出门，没想到好友就给他搞了个大新闻，没能亲临现场让他好一阵捶胸顿足。

“Reo吧？大概记得是这么个名字，”橘用余光看着被包围的男孩，“主要问题是听不懂英语，你不觉得他身上有股说不清的甜味吗？”

男孩揪着自己的袖子，他听不懂周围的人在说什么，有人想要捏他的脸被他躲开，而露在下摆的脚被人握着他却无能为力，他频频看向橘站的地方，眼里包着一大包泪，眼看就要决堤。

“那就找个老师教呗，伯爵大人养了这么多门客不会连一个老师都找不到吧？”土田毫不留情地揭穿了橘根本不想让Reo学英语的事实，“让他成为血仆还不恢复他的腿，看不出来伯爵大人还有这种爱好，被你标记以后谁还闻得到他的味道啊第一天收血仆吗？”

“嘛。”橘并不打算辩解什么，虽然土田说的话不中听但事实确实如此，魅惑之眼会修改记忆和逻辑使得被修改的人接受现在的情景，而血仆身份的自愿属性显然和拍卖的强买强卖矛盾，这才是Reo失忆的主要原因。构建信息孤岛对于维持魅惑之眼的效果非常重要，而想要困住一个异乡人类幼崽对于橘来说实在是太简单了，切断语言和行动的途径，让幼崽眼里只有自己，就能够使幼崽主动献上自己的身体。

橘终于在好事者把手伸进腰带内的时候插手了，Reo一边哭一边用没有人听得懂的语言呜呜咽咽，橘把娃娃抱起来，眼刀扫了一圈，自认为得到伯爵默许而动手动脚的低等级血族都往后退了一步。土田站在一边抱着手摇头看戏，他想看的可不是好友养小孩这种父慈子孝的戏码。

大家都是欲望的聚合物，看小孩哭总是比笑更加能够愉悦身心。

4.

有了橘在宴会上的行为，流言变成了“伯爵大人买了一个东方女仆、赋予了血仆的身份并独宠一人”这种版本也毫不奇怪。伯爵城堡的门客也不人人都见过这个传说中的东方血仆，有人说她虽然年纪小但是床上魅力大，也有人说其实她的年龄很大只是外表看上去小。

橘并没有阻止传言的演变，在他看来每一次的变形都是在给Reo增加一道壁垒，男孩只需要乖乖地待在他的卧室床上做一个乖巧漂亮的换装娃娃就足够了。他教会了Reo名字和自己的称呼以后便将自己一半以上的用语改成了意大利语或者拉丁语，房间里放着一个小小的木马，算是一点娱乐活动。

然而大多数时间里Reo并没有机会骑在这个漂亮光滑的马背上，他的作息时间还没有调整过来，睡到一半就被冷冰冰的巨物插入后穴是常有的事，做到一半脖颈上又多半会开两个孔，每次橘都要把他折腾到半昏过去才肯让人来撤去清洗。

Reo不喜欢清洗，清洗意味着后穴会被陌生人撑开后穴——橘总是让不同的人给他清洗，他已经很久没见过女仆长了，然后套上淡黄色的丝绸睡裙送回橘的床上，不过这以后的橘就会很温柔，把他抱在怀里，另一只手摩挲他身上的烙印直到他再次睡过去。

但是Reo喜欢橘，因为橘会耐心看他指手画脚地比划，会给他漂亮衣服，会给他准备吃的，还会给他小木马，虽然刚被插入的时候会觉得很不舒服，但是橘会把他拉回到快感的天堂。

所以再度被插醒的时候，Reo伸手想要给橘一个抱抱，在他的认知里，橘的拥抱会令他感到快乐和安心，自己想要传达喜欢的心情的话大概也是可以的。

橘对Reo的行为有点吃惊，不过很快反应过来，他顺着男孩的手把男孩拉进怀里，将没有力气的小腿围在自己腰边，把插入的姿势换成了骑乘，粗大的阴茎因而能够探入到更深的甬道里，Reo眼前一花，不过橘没等他习惯就继续抽插起来。Reo自己阴茎硬硬地贴着小腹，但是没人理会，当事人早已习惯单靠后方获得高潮，他只是觉得今晚的橘不太对劲，但是他不知道自己做错了什么，只能顺从地呻吟。

5.

Reo坐在轮椅上，歪着脑袋，不能够明白为什么让自己害怕的那个人又来了，而且每次这个人出现的时候女仆长姐姐也会来。

明明之前穿衣服的时候的时候一个人也可以的。

驯养师对Reo的态度倒是好了不少，城堡的主人说通过找到了更好的衣料仿照着拍卖场附赠的衣服做了新的，请他来帮忙穿上，区区一个奴隶能得到主人这种程度的重视，驯养师不得不收回自己盛气凌人的态度，生怕惹了贵客不高兴。

新衣服的版型不太一样，上装是红白纹的二尺袖，棕黄色的行灯袴，再系上和袴同色调的腰带，在行动上看起来比以往方便很多，但这对男孩来说毫无意义，他习惯地被橘抱起来，然后倚在橘怀里，圈着橘的脖子。

今晚的宴会似乎和之间的都不太一样，没过多久橘就带着他进了一间单独的议事厅，金碧辉煌的厅里只放了13把椅子，除了橘那把都坐了人。

“我不记得这是人类可以进来的场所。”其中一个人发话了，是个留着络腮胡子的中年男人。

“他听不懂。”橘轻飘飘一句话堵了回去，Reo感受到自己不受欢迎，便死死地抱着橘的脖子不松手。

“难道伯爵是想着在议事厅共享自己的血仆吗？”这回是一位女性。

“想法很新意，”橘颔首，“但稍微有出入，但是今天该不会只是为了一个人类幼崽而把我叫过来吧？”他把Reo放在自己腿上，面朝自己，一只手扶着男孩的腰，另一只手探进袴里，从大腿根部开始往腰部抚摸，Reo终于被他喂的多了二两肉，摸上去的手感不再像以前一样咯手。

会议的内容毫无新意，无非就是领地被侵犯以及和人类的矛盾，橘左耳进右耳出，他发现在抚摸到腰窝的时候男孩会忍不住颤动，耳垂会变红透光，橘觉得有趣，便趁机玩弄着敏感的身体，听着伏在自己肩上的男孩喘气可比听这些老生常谈有趣多了。橘把两根手指插入男孩的后穴，扣动腺体，男孩便发出一声短促的低吟，趴在自己身上。

这可不行，这可是我花了好大力气从东洋买回来的料子，橘在Reo耳边低声说道，男孩没听懂，手就被橘牵引着往橘的胯上引。男孩吃惊地看着橘，之前两个人做爱的时候周围都没有旁人，虽然他并不能懂得做爱背后的含义，但是直觉告诉他这不是应该现在做的事情。

“好孩子。”橘继续引诱着男孩，男孩这回听懂了，他喜欢这样被橘夸，小手拉下了拉链，掏出了巨物，然后握着它往自己的后穴对准，橘一个挺腰，便把阴茎埋进了体内。Reo惊叫一声，脸被染成淡淡的粉色，惹得其他人往这边看。

“这、这，”刚刚做出共享发言的女性接受不了，拂袖而去。

“你可以不来，现场表演是什么意思？你还有身为贵族的自觉和骄傲吗？”

“一个血仆就能把你勾成这样？”

谴责怒骂的声音接踵而来，橘不为所动，他扒开二尺袖一边的领子，露出男孩的肩膀，一边上下撞击着肉壁一边咬开苍白的皮肤，鲜红的血迹顺着男孩的身体流下，名贵的绸料上染开一朵一朵的红花，唤醒了衣冠楚楚的众人内心的欲望。橘是对的，Reo身上的香味勾人，既然能够吸引到身为伯爵的橘，那么就算被标记了流出来的血液自然也能吸引其他人。

Reo害怕极了，虽然他并不能听懂内容，但是能够猜想到这些人的态度和一般的不一样，可是橘没有要停下来的意思，他想要逃跑，但是却又被紧紧地箍在冷冰冰的肉棒上做它的鞘。

“主、、人、、不行、、主人、、”Reo小声地哀求橘，然而声音却被撞得支离破碎，橘就像发狂的野兽一样，在把冰凉的精液灌下以后还在继续抽插，嘴上的獠牙掀开刚刚止住血的伤口，继续让血液和空气混合在一起。

“主人！！！！！”Reo几乎是尖叫着喊出这个单词，橘再次把精液冲入了滚烫的甬道，Reo自己的阴茎则歪在一旁，吐着些许清液。

“乖孩子，Reo是乖孩子。”橘好像如梦初醒，舔干净男孩肩膀上的血，帮他拉回了领口，箍着腰的手改成了轻轻地拍背，Reo揪着橘的领巾，后穴一阵阵绞动，他的腰带被系得很紧，被灌满精液的肚子微微鼓起，就好像怀孕了一样。

“相信各位也看到了，以后没有重要的事就不必通知我了。”橘抬头对着一群被唤醒本能的绅士，表情又变成了一块铁板。

6.

Reo其实是一个聪明的小孩，他不再主动想要去拥抱橘。

叉子递到了嘴边，男孩才张开嘴，咬下了一块培根，他前不久发了脾气，不肯让女仆喂，说什么都要橘亲自来。

等到橘回来的时候，餐桌上就只剩下一盘冷掉的培根，还有趴在桌上的男孩。

橘没说什么，一口口把白盘子中的食物喂完，抱起男孩回了卧室，放在了改造过的木马上，男孩身上穿的只是丝绸睡裙，木制的假阳便一下破开了黏在一起的肉壁。男孩哪里受过这种刺激，腰都直不起来，本就无力的小腿蔫蔫地拖在地上，身体往前冲，带动着木马向前滚动，到了极限便又向后摇，假阳趁机在后穴里毫无规律地横冲直撞，用不了几分钟，木马上便是一片亮晶晶，睡裙上也濡湿了几片。

Reo被刺激得受不了，哭着喊着主人，橘也不动作，就在一旁冷冷地看着。

我错了，我错了，男孩一边被木马带得前俯后仰一边讨饶，认错是他新学会的词，以往这么说的时候橘就会放过他。

然而橘今天毫无反应，仍旧居高临下地看着他。

终于在男孩被木头干的射出来的时候橘掐着男孩的脖子拎了起来，假阳在离开温热的后穴时发出了“啵”的声响，不过现在没人在意这个。

“不要随意揣测我的意思。”橘说，他知道Reo并不能听懂，但他会帮助男孩理解这句话。他把男孩扔到床上翻过身去，把男孩摆成了跪趴的样子，就着刚刚流出来的液体进入了男孩。

Reo是第一次被后入，以往橘总是觉得他腿脚不便耳正面操他，但是今天他显然做了不对的事情，橘的每一次撞击都像要把他撞飞，但是抓在腰窝的手迫使他不能离开，囊袋重重地擦过大腿内侧的烙印，一次又一次地提醒他谁是主人，是谁在控制他，他唯一做的事情就是接受，作为一个合格的换装娃娃，或者是一个口味稀少的血袋。

他不需要小腿，因为他只需要跪着，等待着主人的救赎就好，被灌入精液时，男孩想。

橘咬破了男孩的后颈，他决定在这再打上一个烙印。

很遗憾，还是错误回答，橘把因为标记反应浑身抽搐失神的男孩抱在怀里，就像刚刚品尝他的那一晚一样。

你最不需要的事情就是想。

-END-


End file.
